¿Usted Qué Haría?
by Sonny11
Summary: Milo ha cometido un gran error con el amor de su vida y ahora esta muy arrepentido, pero esta consciente que su amada nunca lo va a perdonar. Él desea poder devolver el tiempo para actuar mejor ¿sera esto posible? Los personajes de Saint Seiya son del Sr. Kurumada... Yo escribo solo por diversion, no obtengo ningún beneficio por ello . Este es un AU.


**¿Usted qué haría? Song fic**

De nuevo Milo, el tan exitoso empresario que solía tener una vida personal perfecta estaba solo en su gran y envidiable departamento, con unas tenues luces que lo iluminaban lúgubremente en esa fría madrugada de noviembre, ahogándose en licor para olvidar. Quería olvidar el daño que le había causado a su esposa Seika engañándola con otras mujeres, y las consecuencias que ahora los estaban afectando a ambos y a su inocente hijo no nacido que apenas empezaba a formarse.

Mientras se embutía la botella de licor como si fuera agua, el peli-azul encendió la radio, y casualmente empezó a sonar una canción que él conocía muy bien, pues solía escucharla cuando era un adolescente, decía:

_**Miren si en esta vida nos dieran otra oportunidad**_

_**Miren si se pudiera parar el tiempo, volverlo atrás**_

_**Miren si se pudiera con la experiencia recomenzar**_

_**Miren si se pudiera borrar las cosas que hicimos mal**_

_**¿Usted que haría? ¿Usted que haría? ¿Usted que haría?**_

La verdad Milo haría muchas cosas y evitaría otras. Esas canción de algún modo podía describir su situación actual y lo que él quería hacer: devolver el tiempo y tener otra oportunidad con su esposa y su bebé que aún no nacía. Pero él sabía muy bien que Seika nunca lo iba a perdonar. Ella podía ser muy dulce y amable, pero si le hacían daño era capaz de transformarse sorprendentemente, pudiendo convertirse en alguien muy distinta y tomando las decisiones más radicales.

Poco después de darle el último sorbo a su botella, la cual quedó vacía, el peli-azul empresario decidió irse a la cama, el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Como pudo , casi a rastras llegó tambaleándose a su cuarto el cual tenia la misma lúgubre y triste iluminación que el resto de la casa. Milo cayó tumbado boca abajo en la cama quedándose profundamente dormido de un momento a otro.

Cuando Milo despertó era de día, se sentía muy descansado y como si una paz inmensa lo llenara por dentro. Eso le pareció muy extraño, ya que lo más normal es que tuviera una resaca terrible, pero no era así. Se levantó lentamente mientras miraba extrañado su propio cuarto, en el cual todo estaba perfectamente organizado como solo Seika sabía hacerlo.

El joven empresario sintió como si algo raro estuviera pasando, y más cuando notó un exquisito olor a café recién hecho. Milo se preguntó a si mismo que estaba pasando o si acaso él era sonámbulo y había hecho todo eso sin darse cuenta. Por un momento se burló de sí mismo por semejante ocurrencia; en realidad era obvio que allí había alguien más, y fuera quien fuera, el fuerte y atlético peli-azul lo iba a sacar a patadas.

_**Yo correría a buscar a la que fue mi amada, **_

_**y borraría con besos las penas que le daba**_

_**Yo haría tan solo lo que ella quisiera**_

_**Sería mas bueno para que ella me adorara**_

Pero se quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando quien entró al cuarto fue nada más ni nada menos que Seika, su esposa, que llevaba en sus manos una taza de café para él, pero al verlo, la dejó encima de una mesita que había por allí, y sonriendo se acercó a él para abrazarlo y besarlo con mucha ternura, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Milo estando aún más confundido por aquel beso, empezó a hacer unas preguntas que a Seika le parecieron muy extrañas, como por ejemplo que qué hacía ella ahí, o que si no se acordaba de nada. La chica lo miró como si estuviera loco. Entonces el peli-azul, al darse cuenta que de verdad no recordaba nada, dejó de hacer preguntas; no vaya a ser que meta la pata otra vez. El joven empresario se había puesto súper feliz ¿acaso era posible? ¿de verdad su esposa no recordaba nada? Eso era maravilloso. La abrazó con fuerza y la besó como loco. Ella lo correspondió feliz, pues hacía tiempo que Milo no la besaba con tanta entrega.

Milo ahora quería borrar sus errores aprovechando la nueva y rara oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida. Esta vez no la iba a desperdiciar. Se iba a dedicar en cuerpo y alma a su esposa, la iba a cuidar y hacerla feliz, para que nunca más tuviera una queja de él. Por eso cuando vió un mensaje de June, su amante de hace meses, donde le decía que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, y le prometía un rato de placer, Milo apagó su celular sin responderle nada, y en vez de salir corriendo hacia ella, como hubiera hecho antes, más bien el peli-azul se quedó en su casa con el amor de su vida. Nunca más cambiaría a Seika por nada ni nadie.

_**Nunca tendría amores con otra**_

_**Tan solo con ella**_

_**Ella nunca me engañaba**_

Solo en el tiempo que estuvo sin ella fue que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, más de lo que él mismo hubiera pensado, y también de que había sido muy frío con ella la mayoría del tiempo. Un comportamiento contradictorio a lo que él en realidad sentía. Pero ahora la compensaría con creces.

Milo tomó a Seika entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama. Mientras ella lo besaba, él la desvestía y acariciaba cada centímetro de piel desnuda de su preciosa castaña, quien también empezó a desvestirlo. Y una vez que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, se entregaron el uno al otro apasionadamente pero también con mucho amor, hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos, y el peli-azul no pudo evitar derramar su cálida semilla en el interior de su esposa.

Por alguna razón Milo sintió la enorme necesidad de bañarse, así que la dejó a ella en la cama y se fue a bañar. Se puso bajo el chorro del agua dejando que lo recorriera todo y que se llevara sus preocupaciones. Ese vital líquido a menudo lo tranquilizaba, pero esta vez era diferente. Sentía algo raro en el pecho que no se le quitaba con nada, era como si le estuviese avisando algo.

_**Miren si en esta vida nos dieran otra oportunidad**_

_**Miren si se pudiera parar el tiempo, volverlo atrás**_

_**Miren si se pudiera con la experiencia recomenzar**_

_**Miren si se pudiera borrar las cosas que hicimos mal**_

_**¿Usted que haría? ¿Usted que haría? ¿Usted que haría?**_

Cuando salió de la ducha vio a Seika que tenía una expresión de enojo en el rostro pero a su vez tenía los ojos llorosos. En su mano ella sostenía el celular de Milo, el cual había revisado cuando éste entró al baño. La castaña había leído y re-leído el reciente mensaje que June le había mandado. De repente Seika estalló en cólera contra él. Caminó rápidamente hasta Milo para agredirlo, golpeándolo y empujándolo mientras lo insultaba y le reclamaba por sus infidelidades, pues había encontrado también más mensajes comprometedores con otras mujeres. Aunque no le dolieran los golpes, el escorpión la detuvo para poder pensar bien qué podía responderle, pero no se le ocurría nada bueno.

Mentalmente el joven empresario se maldecía por haber dejado su celular al alcance de Seika. En el caso de algunos mensajes trató de negarlos, y en otros se inventaba cualquier mentira con tal de quedar bien con ella. Pero para Seika todo estaba muy claro, su esposo le era infiel con varias mujeres quien sabe desde cuando, y eso no lo iba a tolerar más. Así que se dirigió al closet y empezó a sacar su ropa mientras le decía a Milo con lagrimas en los ojos, lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero más que tristeza, lo que ella sentía era una rabia inmensa.

Pero Milo no la pensaba dejar ir, no otra vez. Así que le quitó la ropa que tenía en las manos y trató de besarla para que se calmara, pero en vez de eso Seika reaccionó más enojada, dándole una tremenda bofetada que incluso le volteó el rostro y le dejó la mejilla roja. Esa cachetada sí le había dolido, y Seika acababa de herir algo más que su físico… su orgullo. A consecuencia de esto, por un momento Milo perdió el control de sí mismo, e hizo algo que jamás hubiera hecho estando en sus cabales, darle un golpe él también, pero a puño cerrado, sin importarle su estado de embarazo. Y lo hizo con tal fuerza que Seika cayó al piso y de su nariz salieron hilos de sangre.

_**Yo voltearía el muro que de ella me separa**_

_**Y borraría lo malo que de mi recordara**_

_**Nunca tendría amores con otra**_

_**Solo con ella, **_

_**Ella nunca me engañaba**_

En ese mismo instante que la vio sangrando, Milo comprendió lo que acababa de hacer y se disculpó con ella e incluso intentó ayudarla a levantarse pero ella no se dejó. En vez de eso le gritó:

-¡Suéltame, no me toques! ¿Sabes qué? No me voy a llevar nada de lo que me has comprado, ni la ropa, ni el carro... ¡Nada! Ya no quiero nada tuyo… incluyendo a tu hijo, ni pienses que lo voy a tener—Dijo la castaña desde el suelo, muy dolida por lo que estaba pasando, pero a la vez, ciega de rencor.

Esas palabras le taladraron la cabeza al mayor, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora Seika se ensañara con un inocente bebé que ni siquiera había nacido? ¿y más siendo su propio hijo? Era entendible que lo odiara a él, pero no al bebé.

_**Que solo los bellos momentos recuerde**_

_**Las noches aquellas que en mis brazos palpitaba**_

De repente Milo despertó muy agitado sin saber donde estaba, pero cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en la oscuridad de su propio cuarto, y solo. Todo había sido un sueño, en realidad la vida no le había dado una segunda oportunidad con su esposa; sino que su propio subconsciente se había burlado de él haciéndole creer que sí, y al final del sueño recordándole cómo fue que Seika lo descubrió, la discusión y el incidente de ese día, y sus amenazas a la vida de su hijo no nato.

Encendió la luz del cuarto y vio sobre el buró una foto en la cual, estaba él siendo abrazado por Seika, varios meses antes de casarse, se veían tan felices en ese tiempo… pero ya no quedaba nada de eso, solo el recuerdo. Al lado de la foto vio la demanda de divorcio que ella misma le había hecho llegar, y ya tenía la firma de ella, solo faltaba la de él.

De nuevo Milo empezó a recordar algunos de los tantos momentos felices que había vivido con ella, el amor de su vida y que ahora lo odiaba, estaba tan arrepentido… Deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, deseaba nunca haberle sido infiel, que nada de eso estuviera pasando, pero ya era muy tarde. Ahora se sentía muy culpable de todo. Se había vuelto muy propenso a tomar, se sentía culpable por la depresión de Seika, y lo peor… se sentía culpable por la suerte que había corrido su hijo, al que nunca llegó a ver.

_**Sueños y sueños el tiempo no vuelve**_

_**Ya nunca tendré el hijo que tanto soñaba**_

_**Nunca ya nunca, el tiempo no vuelve**_

_**Yo tuve la culpa que una tarde me dejara**_

_**¿Usted qué haría? ¿Usted que haría?**_

_Tema: ¿Usted qué haría? _

_Cantante: Diego Verdaguer_

Si alguien leyó esto…. Muchas gracias y ojala le haya gustado, también me gustaría saber su opinión, sea cual sea. Bye…!


End file.
